


Violence Is Still Not The Answer

by Momma_Time



Series: Heroes Of Bullshit [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex getting his butt kicked, Blood, Guns, Kidnapping, King trying to kill him, M/M, Murder, Poor Alex - Freeform, Suicide, Thomas being a turd for a little bit, Violence, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: King kidnaps Alex to get back at Dr. Mac for befriending Element and "going soft on them."Formally Father_Time





	1. Shot Through The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiterallyThePresident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/gifts).



> I blame literallythepresident for this hot mess. We talked about a plot and this is what happened. Now, we'd originally put Burr in King's place but I just couldn't do it.
> 
> Anyway, triggers: violence, blood, attempted murder, Alex wanting to die, death

His head was killing him when he came to. Alex groaned and tried to move, only to find himself tied up. He could burn the rope off in a moment, once he could figure out who and what he was. Slowly opening his eyes, Alex tried to focus on where they were, only to find that they were on a dock at the river. The sun was setting, which meant he'd been out for a few hours now. Thomas was going to be worried. Alex usually texted him after a mission, or at least update him on his whereabouts.

"I wondered when you'd wake up."

Alex turned his head to find who spoke and saw one of his enemies sitting in a lawn chair of all things, looking as if they didn't have the city's superhero bound on a dock. King, he called himself. The man was more of a nuisance to those with political power, rather than anyone who had wealth or whatever. King didn't like to get his hands dirty. Alex was surprised that of anyone who would have kidnapped him, it was King that did it. He couldn't figure out why King would pick him for a kidnapping.

King was smug as he shifted to rest one knee on the other, and even slouching, the man still held a regal air about him. "You're probably wondering why you're here, hm?"

Alex didn't answer; he waited for King to continue.

"Oh, don't be like that, Alex. I'm not here to hurt you." The sickly sweet smile on his face told Alex otherwise.

"Which is why you have me tied up on a dock after hitting me over the head with something. It makes perfect sense." He shouldn't smart off to him, not while he was like this. Alex figured that he could quickly burn the ropes off if King tried to attack him. The guy didn't have any abilities, just a lot of money that he funneled into his "business" and whatever weapon he felt like using that week. Maybe he could get away before King pulled anything out on him.

"Aren't you a funny one?" King cackled as he stood and stalked Alex. "Well, I've phoned a friend to come have a little fun with us, and he should be here in a few minutes. Until then--"

Alex got a swift kick in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He couldn't defend himself with his hands behind his back, and started trying to get rid of the ropes that were holding him together. Why he thought that rope would hold him was beyond Alex, until he remembered that he wasn't Element right then; he was Alex. So, defend himself, or let him be discovered? Alex had sworn to take his secret to the grave, and no amount of beating could be what breaks him. King kicked him a few more times before forcefully rolling Alex over and slicing off the bindings.

"Let's have a little more fun. Defend yourself so that it's a fair fight." Alex was hardly given a chance to get to his feet before King tore into him again. "You know why I picked you? Becuase I saw Dr. Mac sneaking into your apartment. He's been hanging around that Element too much, and I figured I would remind him of his place. You are the perfect punishment for going soft on us."

Alex was staggering and couldn't focus long enough to do more than hold his arms up to try and block the blows. King was punishing Thomas by kidnapping Alex? What did King think was going on?

"Why do you care if he broke into my apartment?" he gasped, hitting the wood beneath him with a painful thump after King kicked him again.

"Broke in? Oh hon, he goes to your apartment regularly. Now, does he drop in to visit or is he permanently hiding there?"

"I don't know."

A smack. "You will tell me."

"I don't know where he stays!" King called him a liar and struck him once more, following it by pulling a gun on him.

"What is this?" King's hand didn't move, but he did lazily turn his head to look at Thomas, who was dressed as Dr. Mac. Alex hadn't seen such a beautiful sight. Thomas would help him.

"Oh, goodie!" King pulled the gun away and clapped his hands excitedly. "Alex, say hello to our guest."

Alex stared up at Thomas pleadingly. He knew he looked like shit right then, but it wasn't his fault. It stung that Thomas turned his gaze to King, bored of Alex. "You've done enough, I think. Run along and let me have a turn."

Crushed, was a good way to put it. The last few months together led to this moment, where Thomas planned to join in on the fun. Alex thought he was going to be sick. Thomas turned his back on him. He dropped his chin to his chest, fighting back tears.

"Oh, no. I don't think you get a turn. You know exactly why I chose him. Dearest Macky, you shouldn't have picked Element over us. This is simply a reminder of that." King swiftly trained the gun on Alex, and Alex faintly heard Thomas scream his name. He saw a blip of pink and then his jerked back on impact. It took a moment before he started to feel the pain of it, only for King to give him one final kick to shove him into the river.

Drowning was scary, of course, but it's quicker than you think. You inhale water, and boom, it's over, and you black out shortly after panic sets in. Alex would say it was like waking up from a nightmare and then immediately going back to sleep. There's a moment of panic, and then your brain and body are starved of oxygen and then that's it.

He'd nearly drown when the hurricane hit his home; Alex wished so many times that he had. He found a purpose when he started roaming the streets at night, guarding the people. Thomas helped. They'd quarrel at work and then at their "night job." It was fun, and Alex loved it.

But finding out that it was a ruse the whole time, well, why not give in this time? Why not hope that his abilities wouldn't keep him alive?

He could dream.

Alex let out what air he'd been holding, deciding to give in, then, nothing.


	2. And You're To Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's violence and murder in this scene but I don't think it's too graphic? Anyway, Thomas's POV

When Dr. Mac got the call, he felt dread settling in his gut at King telling him that he had a present for him. King and presents didn't go together. The last time he'd received a gift, it was a shrunken head of a mob boss that King thought would be a hilarious present.

He would never have guessed that it would be to see his Alexander being beaten. It was his worst nightmare come true when he showed up and found Alexander on his knees with King holding a gun to his head. Dr. Mac thought he was going to be sick.

"What is this?" Play it cool. He had to play it cool.

If Dr. Mac had to pick anyone that embodied evil and insanity, he'd answer with King. He looked from King to Alexander. Shit, he looked terrible; Dr. Mac needed to get him to a hospital, but he had to get Alexander out of this first. Don't show his hand by expressing concern and fear for his boyfriend. The look on Alexander's face when Dr. Mac gave him a bored, disinterested look before turning his attention to King killed him on the inside.

"Oh, goodie!" King pulled the gun away and clapped his hands excitedly. "Alex, say hello to our guest."

Alex stared up at Dr. Mac pleadingly. Dr. Mac turned his gaze to King, bored of Alexander. "You've done enough, I think. Run along and let me have a turn."

He could assure Alexander of his love for him later when he diffused the situation and got rid of King. But that look of betrayal and hurt when Alexander thought that Dr. Mac didn't care. That would haunt him.

The patronizing smile on King's face made Dr. Mac cringe. This was about to go to shit, wasn't it? "Oh, no. I don't think you get a turn. You know exactly why I chose him. Dearest Macky, you shouldn't have picked Element over us. This is simply a reminder of that." King swiftly trained the gun on Alexander and fired.

"No! Alexander!" Dr. Mac tried to rush to push the bullet away so that it wouldn't hit Alexander, but it still struck him. It wasn't in the chest or somewhere else important, but even still, Dr. Mac could see red blooming from his left shoulder. He could only hope that it didn't knick the artery there; Alexander would bleed out in moments if it did.

Dr. Mac watched the shock of the wound morph into pain. King smirked at Dr. Mac and gave Alexander a last swift kick, causing Alexander to tumble into the river. Dr. Mac saw red and charged King, flinging anything and everything nearby at him. His expression was flat, but his eyes held a cold fury that would likely never be seen again. That was what made Dr. Mac terrifying to King, not the barrels and chunks of dock beating him. Finally, Dr. Mac gave one last fling of his hand, sending King into a post and binding him there with whatever was nearby to hold him still. Dr. Mac couldn't tell you what happened next, how he did it, that is. All the police would know is that King was finally dead and mutilated.

After Dr. Mac had made a bloody mess around him, he came out of his blind rage and noticed that he hadn't gone after Alexander. Shit. Shit. Shit.

He whirled around and rushed to the water where Alexander had fallen in, pointlessly looking into the murky depths to see if his lover was there. No, the river was moving swiftly. Dr. Mac took off down the riverbank, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of Alexander bobbing in the water. Still nothing.

Alexander was gone.


	3. I'm A Silhouette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter.  
> My b.

Darkness. Alex didn't know that it was dark, didn't know that his body was cold or that someone was pulling him from the water, didn't know that he was still breathing, didn't know that he was being wrapped in blankets or that someone had called for an ambulance.

What he did know, was that when he woke, he was lying on the ground while EMTs fluttered around him, trying to stop the bleeding as they loaded him into the ambulance. He knew the pain. That pain was all too familiar and Alex couldn't tell who whimpered. His shoulder was throbbing, and the pressure that the medic was putting on the wound made him see stars behind his eyes. "Blinding pain" made more sense now. It was mind numbing, all consuming of his thoughts to the point of running on instinct to try to squirm away.

His abilities didn't help, causing a strong wind to blow around them as panic set in. Escape. He needed to get away. It was working until one of them injected him with ativan. The drug helped to weaken his struggle, but he was still panicking on the inside and didn't relax until he heard someone shouting his name. Alex forced his eyes open to see someone in the most hideous and beautiful shade of fuschia coat that he'd ever seen running for the ambulance.

"Alexander!"

Thomas. Dr. Mac. He'd seemed so cold before. Why would he sound scared, or maybe that was relief? It didn't make sense to him, and it made less sense as the medicine made him drowsy, darkness consuming him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bug me on tumblr: ixhadbadxdays


	4. Let It All Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears, forgiveness, and Juicy pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk guys. I hope this is an acceptable conclusion. If not, lemme know and I'll see if I can do something else.

When Alex woke again, he was in a hospital bed with itchy sheets and an annoying beeping sound to his left. The scratch of the sheets against his skin as he tried to shift around irritated him and the movement was a great reminder of holy shit he's in pain. He didn't bother opening his eyes, clenching them shut against the light and groaning quietly. There was movement to his right and then the gentle pressure of someone's hand holding his. That was enough of an incentive for Alex to open his eyes and blink through the painful light to see Thomas hovering over him. He seemed relieved and sad all at once, and Alex didn't know what to do with that information, not when it didn't match up with what he remembered before he was shot.

 

"Why are you here?" he croaked. Oh, ow. His throat hurt. Did he accidentally inhale water or did he scream while he was out or what happened? And what abou--and now the rest of him began to ache. The rest of what happened came back to him; King had half beaten him to death.

 

Thomas, sensing Alex's discomfort, quickly grabbed the morphine pump and pressed the button into Alex's other hand. "Press the button if you need it, and you'll get pain medicine through the IV."

 

Alex was hesitant to grasp it, but he finally did. However, he didn't press the button. Alex knew what it would do to his mental state, and he didn't want to be loopy or fall asleep until he got rid of Thomas. "You didn't answer my question."

 

His boyfriend was bewildered, wondering if Alex was seriously asking him that. "Because you were hurt and I want to be here for you..." And then it hit him. He'd acted terribly before Alex had been shot. "A-Alexander, please let me explain wh-what happened at the dock."

 

"I am sure that you made your point clear. If I'm just a plaything for you and your buddies, then I want you out." It'd kill Alex to see his boyfriend walk out that door, but he didn't want to be put in danger like that again, and the last thing he sees is Thomas looking bored and annoyed with his presence. That would destroy him. Alex would rather suffer from the heartache of Thomas leaving than feeling like a burden and a toy.

 

Thomas shook his head quickly, gently taking Alex's hand and trying to assure him that it wasn't what it seemed like. "Alexander, no, it's not like that. King...King would have killed you if I showed too much concern or if I didn't show enough and I was worried that he'd kill you if I acted like I cared. He wanted to punish me, remember? I swear to you, I don't think you're worthless or just something to play around with to keep me busy when I'm not off causing trouble. Alexander, I love you too much to do that."

 

Alex and Thomas didn't break eye contact, both on the verge of tears, both hurting at their core.

 

"I thought you didn't care," Alex whispered, trying to keep his chin and bottom lip from trembling. He was a grown man, not an emotional child.

 

"No. No, Alexander. I care so much for you. I'm so sorry. I was such an idiot and panicked and didn't know what else to do...I didn't realize you'd think that I...shit, I'm so sorry, Alexander." Thomas raised Alex's hand to press a kiss to his palm while his other hand moved to catch the tears that were beginning to run down Alex's cheeks. He leaned over quickly and pressed his forehead to Alex's, eyes clenched shut. That was the last thing keeping them from breaking down completely. Now, they were both a mess, and Thomas only pulled back enough to press kisses over Alex's cheeks, nose, and lips.

 

"I'm so glad you're safe, Alexander. I was so scared for you; I can't imagine how terrified you were. Why didn't you fight back?"

 

"I didn't want King to know that I was Element. I didn't think he'd take it as far as he did." Speaking of... "What happened to him?"

 

"He won't be bothering anyone anymore."

 

What is that supposed to mean? Alex's questioning look had Thomas swallowing thickly and looking away in shame. Wait. "What did you do?"

 

"It doesn't matter."

 

"Yes, it does."

 

"He's dead." Silence fell over them. Thomas and Alex had never killed anyone in their battles, even if Thomas WAS a villain. It was just something that they didn't do.

 

"Shit...Thomas, do they know it was Dr. Mac?" Thomas shook his head and continued to avoid Alex's gaze. "Damn. What do we do?"

 

Thomas barked out a humorless laugh, "I'm a villain. I've outdone one of the greatest villains in the city...kinda makes me the new king, in a way."

 

"I'm not buying you a crown or calling you Your Majesty." There. Now the mood was a tad lighter. Alex saw Thomas's lips twitch towards a smile and finally, the man looked up. Alex noted how tired the man was. The bags under his eyes were deep, and he seemed to have just...wilted.

 

"Damn. And I was hoping that it'd be part of our next foreplay."

 

"Perv." Their smiles faded after the amusement of what could happen later on wore off. "Soooo, the new "king," huh? How's that work?"

 

Thomas shrugged. "Hell if I know."

 

"King Mac...makes you sound like the hamburger love child of McDonald's and Burger King." Thomas snorted, and Alex grinned tiredly.

 

"At least I'm juicy."

 

"You're really not. Your sweatpants are lying..."

 

Alex awkwardly tried to scoot over, whining when his shoulder decided to burn and twinge, but he was determined to make room for Thomas. Thomas fretted over him a moment when he saw that Alex was in pain and was quick to curl up beside him when there was room.

 

"Please take the pain medicine. You'll feel better, Alexander." Alex looked at the button dubiously. "I'll still be here when you wake."

 

"We're going to finish talking about King when I wake up, okay?" Alex finally grabbed the control and pressed the button. It would take a few minutes to kick in, but he was fine with that. It would give him a few more moments to ensure that Thomas wouldn't run from whatever consequences would eventually come because of his actions. Alex knew that there was more to the story; they could talk about it when he woke.

 

"As you wish, Love." Thomas carefully pulled Alex closer and tugged the blanket up. "I love you, Alexander."

 

Alex nuzzled Thomas's neck where he decided to hide his face and nodded slowly, "M'kay. Love you, Thomas."

 

This time, the darkness wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
